Zeplin
Zeplin is an 11 year old Fyrotropic human, a Naturepath and the primary main character of Descendants. He is the second youngest of his six siblings and the only Naturepath among them. Zeplin is also the first character to appear onscreen. Background Zeplin was born during hard times of war and terror, when Fyrotropic kind were being viciously attacked and killed. Zeplin was given away by his parents and adopted by a couple when he was a baby, for his safety. His biological parents were most likely later killed by Aliotropes. Zeplin lived 11 years of his life without knowing about his actual identity or family, until several years later when the Fyrotropic Elixir restored itself. Zeplin was confessed to by his adoptive parents and sent on a quest to find his siblings and re-activate the Elixir, so his kind would exist again. Physical appearance Zeplin is kind of short with straight smooth rosewood colored hair slightly haphazard at the back. He has medium toned dark olive skin with almost no muscular build; Sadida describes him as being all "skin and bones", and deep green eyes with dark eyebrows. His nose is turned up and sort of small. His cheeks appear to have a rose pink tinge in them. He is usually seen in a deep blue shirt and camouflage-like patterned trousers, with red and yellow sneakers. Personality In the pilot episode, Zeplin is depicted as sort of easygoing and simple. He is also very curious about everything and around him and asks too many questions. Zeplin often becomes carried away or gets into trouble, and generally needs someone looking out for him. He is seen to have a kind heart and gentle personality; in the pilot episode he stops to release a rabbit trapped in some vines, and he tries to soothe his oldest sister Sadida during a difficult time, even though she had been mostly annoyed and impatient with him. Zeplin in general is usually quiet, forgiving and rather shy, though he tends to get hyped up or excited about some things. Zeplin is described as having a puppy-dog faced innocence in him all the time. Powers and abilities Zeplin is a naturally born Naturepath; he can control all four elements of nature (earth, water, air, and fire) however he wishes, he can usually create any related natural disasters and can conjure fire, water or gusts of wind with his hand. In the pilot episode, Zeplin mentions using his flames to kill an Airish kind demon. Family Zeplin is the second youngest of six siblings. His biological parents were killed by Aliotropes while he was a baby. Zeplin grew up with a foster family for 11 years of his life. He has two older brothers, Echo and Arlo, two older sisters Sadida and Eva, and a younger sister Ayyar. Relationships 'Sadida' Zeplin's oldest sister was extremely annoyed and impatient with him when they first met in the woods, and quite disliked him. As a feeling of mutual respect, Zeplin didn't really like her either and constantly complained about her to Echo. Zeplin is however later seen gently talking to her when she became sad and scared, opening up a soft spot for both. 'Echo' Echo is Zeplin's carefree and goofball older brother, who Zeplin seems to have gotten closer to than his sister, as he is often seen confiding in him and telling him things about himself. Echo however also slightly became annoyed with Zeplin's too innocent, too curious and too trusting personality, and told he can't survive if he believes everything everyone tells him. Echo usually refers to Zeplin as "kid", rather than using his name. Depictions 'Films' 'Video games' ''Descendants: Quest of The Lost'' Zeplin is a playable character in the open-world adventure-fantasy game of the series developed for PlayStation and the Xbox consoles. He is also the default character the player starts out with. Behind the scenes 'Development' Ironically enough, Zeplin was the very last main character to be completed by the crew. Writing his personality gave the studio some trouble, though key animator John Lasseter mentioned in an interview that Zeplin was the easiest to animate because of his relatively simple design. Zeplin was also supposed to be called Zander, but was later changed to Zeplin. Part of his personality was based on director Grayson Wills' 10 year old son Ford Wills. 'Voice' Max Charleston was among the last people to audition for Zeplin, but the creators said he "absolutely nailed" the type of voice they wanted, and was immediately cast. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters